Forbbiden Hidden Love
by Kuroe
Summary: Shuichi loves Yuki right? When Yuki goes to New York for a month and Shuichi goes to a hotel for a concert. Coincidentally Ryuichi from Nittle Grasper is staying at the same hotel. What happens when true feelings come out. Hidden feelings.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do not own Gravitation though I'd much wish to… maybe I can steal Yuki and Shuichi ooh and Touma and Ryuichi muahaha…

"But Yuki!" Shuichi tugged on Yuki's sleeve

"Shut up damn brat! I don't want to hear it anymore" Yuki pushed Shuichi away and grabbed his bags as he opened the door

"YUKI!" Shuichi grabbed onto Yuki's legs tripping him. Yuki glared at Shuichi and sighed in defeat; he leaned over and kissed Shuichi.

"I love you Yuki!" as Shuichi was in awe Yuki went to the car and drove to the airport.

Shuichi mumbled and walked back into the apartment where he pouted for another half hour or so.

"Shindo get it together and sing" Fujisaki complained as Shindo mumbled, sulking on the ground

"Aw come on Shuichi what happened this time? Yuki kick you out again?" Hiro patted Shuichi's head with a smile

"No… he went to New York to write for a month"

"Oh well that's not too bad. If you want you can stay at my place" Hiro offered with a smile

"No… I'm fine…"

Hiro took Shuichi, and tried to drag Fujisaki to a bar but failed, so only Shuichi came.

"He'll be back soon Shuichi" Hiroshii tried to comfort his friend but the pink haired idol only chugged more sake and cried.

Hiro's phone rang

"Hello? Oh Ayaka hi. No I'm not busy"

Shuichi, drunk, walked home, actually to Yuki's place which he called home. He unlocked the door and turned on the TV.

Ryuichi Sakuma sang one of his hits (sorry don't' remember the name right now)

Outside it began raining; Shuichi looked out the window of the limo and sighed.

"Ok we're here" K informed getting out of the car. Everyone ran for cover under the hotel's roof.

"Here is everyone's keys and tomorrow is the concert" K handed Hiro, Fujisaki and Shuichi their keys and took his own.

"Ah what about my key!" Mr. Sakano freaked spinning around the room. K laughed and threw Sakano's key to him calming him down a bit. Everyone went to their rooms.

Shuichi took a shower and went downstairs to see what there was to do in the Grand hotel.

"Whaa! But I wanna swim!" Shuichi looked over to see Noriko and Ryuichi Sakuma.

"Ha Shindo!" Ryuichi ran and hugged Shuichi

"Hey kid, do you think you could take care of Ryu for a while I need to go find Touma"

"Um sure"

"Yay I get to play with Shuichi!" Ryuichi gave a big smile "Can we go swimming?" Shuichi looked outside to see it still raining.

"But it's raining"

"Oh it is?" Ryuichi dumbly looked outside "Aw, oh well can we go get some ice cream?"

"Sure" Shuichi smiled "Race ya" he ran to the café

"Ah no fair!" Ryuichi ran trying to catch up to Shindo and quickly passed him, winning

"Heh"

"Yaay! I win" Ryuichi sat at the bar and ordered a large sundae

"Here Shuichi we can share"

"Ok" they both ate quickly at the sundae, earning a few brain freezes

"Shuichi looks sad" Ryuichi commented after a moment of watching the younger

"Oh, no I'm fine" Shuichi fake smiled and leaned on his hands; Ryuichi looked at him and handed Mr. Bear (actually a stuffed rabbit) to him.

"Huh?"

"Here you can sleep with him tonight, he'll keep you company"

"That's alright" Shuichi sweat dropped and handed Ryuichi the stuffed animal

"You don't like Mr. Bear? Ok then I'll stay with you; we can watch movies and stay up eating snacks!"

"Uh sure"

"Come on Shuichi!" Ryuichi was already up and running around, Shuichi smiled and raced to the elevator.

Shuichi unlocked the door and Ryuichi ran in jumping onto the bed and turning on the TV.

"Let's order some ice cream!"

"We just ate ice cream though"

"Oh, hmm let's order cake then!" Ryuichi grinned

"Ok!" they ordered movies and cakes until they finally fell asleep or at least Shuichi did.

Ryuichi sat up and looked at Shuichi asleep, his face mature, Ryuichi's at least. Shuichi's soft yet noticeable snores were the only noise in the room now. The TV was the only light (It's on mute). Ryuichi leaned down and kissed Shuichi on the lips.

Shuichi woke up and looked at Ryuichi who was now fast asleep. He looked like a child but was actually older that Shindo. Ryuichi seemed to have multiple personalities two main though, a child, and a singer.

Shuichi touched his lips remembering a kiss, Yuki's?

In the morning Noriko picked up Ryuichi and Shuichi got ready and left for his concert.

The music began playing and the lights changed to blue, red, yellow, purple, and so on.

Shuichi stood, he held the microphone in one hand and his other moved in the air as he sang.

He looked over the crowd and saw Ryuichi, he waved back as Ryuichi waved and called. Noriko had to pull him back before anyone noticed they were there and Touma, who sat on a balcony view, smiled at them when they came to sit.

After the concert Ryuichi came backstage

"Oh please, please can I have your autograph"

"Um huh? But Ryu--" Shuichi looked at the brunette confused

"Come on you idiot" Noriko pulled Ryuichi outside and they left.

"Ryuichi you really care for him don't you?" Noriko looked at Ryu and he smiled

"He's my friend" Noriko laughed and sighed looking at her partner, and best friend.

"Ryu… get out of the car"

"What? Why? Noriko hates me?"

"Go tell him you love him" Noriko kicked Ryuichi out of the car; he whined and rubbed his butt while looking where he was. Eiri Yuki's apartment, also where Shindo Shuichi lived. Ryuichi walked to the door and rang the bell, no answer, he rang again.

Shuichi set down his keys and flopped onto the couch, but not for long until he got up and ran to the bathroom.

Humming he heard the doorbell ring

"Oh hold on, maybe it's Yuki" the doorbell rang again and Shuichi finished washing his hands. He ran to the door and opened it, smiling from ear to ear.

"Oh, Ryuichi, why are you here?" his smile faltered a bit

"Oh I'm sorry does Shindo want me to leave?"

"No that's ok, come in"

Shuichi stepped aside letting Ryuichi in and offered some tea as they sat down.

"Is there something you need?"

"No I was just walking around" Ryuichi held up Mr. Bear and they both laughed as Mr. Bear "flew."

"It's pretty late do you need a ride home Ryuichi?"

"No, I was going to stay with Shuichi!"

"Oh, alright lemme get you some blankets" Shuichi got up to get blankets for Ryuichi but stopped as Ryu held onto his shirt.

"Huh?" Ryuichi looked at Shuichi, innocence,

"Can I sleep with you, I don't like the dark" (so cute)

"… Sure…"

"You can use the shower first Ryuichi"

"Ok!" Ryuichi took a towel and ran to the bathroom. Shuichi sat down and watched TV until his sudden guest was done.

"All done!" Ryuichi came out wearing a baggy top and boxers; he dried his hair and sat down with a smile.

"Ok I won't be long" Ryuichi smiled until Shuichi disappeared into the bathroom. Ryuichi looked into the hall where Shindo just was (his face is that serious singing like face now. Goy he's so Hott!)

Shuichi got out and walked into the living room but Ryuichi wasn't there. He walked into the kitchen and then the bedroom where he finally found Ryuichi playing with his stuffed bunny/bear.

"I'm done" Ryuichi looked up with his childlike smile and his eyes widened a bit. Shuichi stood in the doorway drying his hair. His shirt clinging to his partly still wet skin. His legs were long and young.

"Want anything before we go to sleep?"

"Nope" Ryuichi smiled lying back onto the pillows, and cuddling Mr. Bear.

Shuichi sat on the edge of the bed and threw the towel into a basket in the corner of the room. He turned to look at Ryuichi to find him right behind him staring.

"…?" Ryuichi leaned forward and kissed Shuichi. Startled, Shuichi jumped up and looked at Ryuichi, shocked.

"Shindo… I love you" a new personality, his face seemed so… multiple personality 3, one that Shuichi never expected to be for… him.

Ryuichi got up and put his arms around Shuichi's waist, pulling him close for another kiss. This time Shuichi kissed back, wanting. This was better than Yuki's kisses these were filled with more passion and lust… lust for Shuichi.

Ryuichi laid Shindo on the bed and they grinded together as their kiss grew deeper, they didn't have to take breaths instead they breathed out of their noses (why don't people ever write that?)

Ryuichi pulled Shuichi's shirt off and then his own, Ryu reached into Shuichi's boxers and…

(You get the idea. I can't go any further for the sake of myself, nyah! sticks out tongue)

"_Shindo… I love you"_

Shuichi sat up, Ryuichi's arms draped over his stomach.

'Oh no, Yuki I love Yuki only Yuki.'

"Shuichi?" Ryu sat up and pulled Shuichi down into another dreamed kiss

'Yuki… Yuki… Ryu… Ryuichi' Shuichi's thoughts swam from Yuki to Ryuichi. Ryu-chan didn't call Shindo a brat or kick him out. This feeling… was… Ryuichi's love. Not Ryuichi Sakuma, Shindo Shuichi's idol. This was Shuichi's lover the one who loved him truly firstly and lastly.

(Sorry I know this chapter wasn't very good but I was at a stand still and the sentences didn't come together in my mind but also I couldn't wait any longer to write this. Hopefully the next chapter will be better, that's if I get enough good reviews to write the next chapter.

Please review even if it's to say this chappy wasn't good or whatever, I like knowing what people really think and don't' lie!)


	2. Chapter 2

Forbidden Hidden Love

Chapter 2-

Shuichi got into the shower and thought about last night and the night before with Ryuichi.

'What about Yuki, I wonder if he'll be too mad, will he even care?' different things washed in his mind until he felt two arms wrap around his waist. He turned to see Ryuichi licking his shoulder.

"No…"

"Shuichi doesn't like me anymore?"

"I love… Yuki" Shuichi looked down, ashamed, then back up at Ryuichi whose eyes were closed. Ryuichi looked back at Shindo and (with one of those mature oh so sexy faces)

"But does he love you?"

"Wha--of course he does… even though he calls me a brat all of the time and kicks me out…"

"That doesn't sound like love"

"But…"

"How can he love you if he only makes you cry?" Ryuichi kissed Shuichi on the cheek and his shoulders fell.

"But I love him... I'm sorry Mr. Sakuma…" Shuichi pulled away and grabbed his towel leaving the bathroom. Ryuichi gave an angry and pained look after the boy.

Shuichi walked into NG and was greeted by an over worried Sakano and irritated Fujisaki.

"Sorry I'm late"

"What's wrong Shindo?" Hiro asked worried and patted his friend on the back

"I slept with Mr. Sakuma…" everyone in the room jumped back shocked and Shuichi sighed slumping into a chair

"Y-y-y-y-you what?" Sakano spun around crazily and K just laughed

"Well seems you had fun over the weekend, what about Mr. Eiri Yuki?"

"I… I love him! But…"

"You couldn't help it Shuichi, come on don't be so down it was a one night thing" Hiro tried to comfort

"I guess"

"Can we please get off the topic and start working" Fujisaki complained, standing by his keyboard

"Yes we must, because the greatest manager in the world has booked you a concert tomorrow night" K laughed and everyone seemed to gloom

After practice Hiro took Shuichi to a bar to ease him down a bit but became side tracked when Ayaka called him. Shuichi dragged home and waited for Yuki to come back from New York. Hours passed and Shuichi fell asleep till he heard the door click and Yuki mumble something. He jumped up and wrapped his arms around Yuki but to Yuki's surprise he didn't shout or anything, just hugged him tightly as if he'd fall.

"I missed you" Shuichi said calmly and let Yuki go, sitting on the ground. Yuki picked up his bags and walked to his room leaving Shuichi who crawled after.

"Didn't you miss me to, Yuki?" Shuichi gave his lover puppy eyes but got no reply except for a shoe in his face and Yuki under the covers sleeping.

"I'm tired leave me alone." Shuichi crawled in next to him and smiled closing his eyes. In less than a minute Shuichi was asleep. Yuki opened his eyes looking at his whiny lover and kissed his nose then turned on his side.

"YUKI!" Shuichi yelled from the kitchen, Yuki opened his eyes grumpily and moaned

"Shut up!"

"Aw but I made breakfast, aren't you hungry?"

"I'd rather eat garbage than your burnt crap" Yuki covered his head with his pillow and Shuichi whined

"But I woke up early and made it just for you" he looked down at the burnt eggs and bacon and scooped it into the trash.

After spending the entire day at NG studios to finish a new song, Ryuichi slumped down on his couch and sighed, but before he could even close his eyes there was a soft knock on his door.

'Who could that be?' he thought to himself as he turned the handle. To his utter surprise Shuichi was the one standing on the other side with a depressed expression.

"Shindo what's wrong?"

"Yuki locked me out, Hiro is at Ayaka's, and I have nowhere else to go… can I stay the night here? Please?"

"Of course Shindo can!" Ryuichi smiled and hopped around as Shuichi tiredly sat in a chair

"Why did Yuki lock Shindo out?" before Shuichi could reply his lips were locked shut by a short but meaningful kiss from Ryuichi. Looking shocked at his idle he kissed back and felt Ryuichi's arms lift him from the chair.

'He's so warm' both thought at the same time, laying in each other's arms the two woke up the same. Ryuichi pecked Shuichi on the nose and jumped from the bed, not too much longer did he come back with a tray of food.

"Wow, you made this? I can't cook at all… I always burn everything…"

"I bet if it meant more for who you were cooking for you'd be able to cook perfectly" Ryuichi smiled with his more mature face and Shuichi smiled, this time he made the first move and pulled Ryuichi into a deep kiss.

"Shuichi…" Ryu looked at the younger boy with concern

"You're right… Yuki doesn't love me"

"But you love him"

"I love you more" Ryuichi gave a satisfied smile and returned Shuichi's kiss.

(This isn't the original ending. After months of leaving this story under dust though, I've fixed it up, barely, and made this the final ending. Sorry, to anyone who was awaiting another chapter, but this is it. Bye, Bye)


End file.
